Special Needs
by darkita666
Summary: Fanfic inspirado en la cancion Special Needs... Dos personas se encuentran en el lago, dejan que sus sentimientos se sientan libremente... [Slash HxD]


Special needs  
  
Inspirada en esa maravillosa cancion de Placebo "Special Needs"... Es slash... no se si luego de haberlo terminado concuerda con la idea que se hacen al estar leyendo el preambulo... de todas maneras... Disfruten!  
Darkita666  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
Earwen: hola mum espero que te guste, gracias por toda la ayuda y por betearlo, no se que sería de mi sin ti xDD  
  
Anny Pervert Snape: Muchas gracias, me diste una idea para escribir el lemon y eso se agardece y bastante por que nunca había escrito uno o  
  
Special Needs (Songfic)  
  
Rememberme me when you´re the one that´s silver screened (Recuerdame cuando seas la unica apantallada en plata)  
Remember me when you´re the one you always dreamed (Recuerdame cuando seas lo que siempre soñaste)  
Remember me Whenever noses star to bleed (Recuerdame cuando sea que una nariz empiece a sangrar)  
Remeber me: Special needs (Recuerdame: Necesidades Especiales)  
  
Era de noche, una noche tal vez mas brillante que las demas... Solo se veía una figura borrosa sentada frente al lago... Nadie entenderia que hacia a estas horas Harry Potter y menos que hacia en ese dichoso lugar... Simplemente esperaba al hombre de su vida... sonaría algo cursi y de mal gusto decirlo asi.. pero era verdad...  
  
Harry esperaba a Draco en el borde del lago tal como lo habia hecho desde el comienzo de su relación.  
Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban, solo reacciono al sentir unas manos sobre su cintura y alguien que le preguntaba:  
  
- Hola ¿Pensando en MI?  
  
Harry se giró apenas y sonrió al ver la divertida mirada en esos ojos gris-plata que tan bien conocía. Se recostó suavemente en el hombro del joven Slytherin, por lo que éste no pudo ver la llama de picardía que ardió por un momento en los ojos de su amor.  
  
- No, pensaba en mi novio- comento seriamente el Gryffindor. Sonrió internamente al notar el leve estremecimiento de su acompañante y la mueca de desagrado que no logró ocultar el rubio.  
  
- Ya veo. ¿Así, que lograste atrapar a algún ingenuo?- dos podían jugar ese juego, y Draco no sería el primero en rendirse.  
  
- Bueno... yo no lo llamaría ingenuo- comentó Harry, acomodándose sobre el pecho del rubio.- Él es muchas cosas, menos ingenuo.  
  
Tal vez un poco necio, absolutamente terco, y sobre todo es capaz de ocultar muy bien sus pensamientos de todos los demás, también es un experto en mantener sus emociones bajo control.  
  
- ¿En serio? Parece una persona muy especial.  
  
- Lo es. ¿y tu, quieres a alguien?  
  
Esa pregunta ciertamente lo desconcertó. Hacía ya seis meses que estaban juntos, y aunque no habían escondido su relación a nadie, tampoco era muy afín a las demostraciones publicas, ni tampoco a estar repitiendo cada dos minutos cuales eran sus sentimientos por el chico-que-vivo-y-venció. "Ni que fuera un maldito Huffelpuff".  
  
El silenció que se formo no fue del agrado del Gryffindor que comenzó a inquietarse. Tomo ese silencio como una mala señal, después de todo él siempre había sido el que tenia que entender que no estaba en la naturaleza de Draco demostrar lo que sentía, pero esperaba que al menos cuando estaban a solas, el rubio bajar la guardia aunque fuera un momento y le dijera cuales eran sus sentimientos por él.  
  
- Ya veo- murmuró Harry, desembarazándose de los brazos que lo rodeaban.  
  
Se levantó y se encaminó rumbo al castillo, con solo la idea de llegar a su sala común y sentarse frente al fuego, para poder pensar tranquilo... Últimamente era su entretencion favorita. Comenzó a caminar sin prisas pero dejandole en claro a Draco, con su paso firme, que no se devolvería.  
  
-Harry!! Harry, espera!!- Escuchó que Draco le gritaba  
  
Harry no se detuvo, pero Draco le corto el paso. Harry solo se desvió y continuó andando, odiaba que Draco actuara asi y no era solo eso, Draco sabía que le molestaba que le hiciera sentir eso y a su parecer lo hacía a proposito.  
  
-Harry... por favor... se que piensas que lo hago a proposito!!! pero escuchame... no es asi tu sabes que te quero... tu sabes que te amo... Si no... No podría estar aquí.. De hecho no estaría aquí poco menos humillandome para que me escuches...-  
  
Harry paró en seco al escuchar las ultimas palabras... Era verdad, pero... Aún asi ... eso no quitaba la opresion en el pecho que había sentido una vez mas al pensar que Draco no le correspondía su amor.  
  
Draco se paró detras de Harry y suavemente lo tomó por la cintura, se le hacia mas facil hablarle asi, la mirada dolida de Harry siempre lo desarmaba.  
  
- Perdoname... Sabes que te amo... Y Aveces el amor es demasiado que hace que las palabras se arremolinen y no logren salir de mi boca-  
  
Just nineteen, a sucker´s dream (Sólo diecinueve, un sueño de un idiota)  
I guess i thought you had the flavour (Creo que pensé que tenías el sabor)  
Just nineteen, a dream obscene (Sólo diecinueve, un sueño obseno)  
With six months off a bad behaviour (Seis meses libres para un mal comportamiento)  
  
Harry sólo cerró los ojos, Draco lo volteó suavemente y lo besó con ternura, con suavidad, que pronto se convirtió en una pasion desenfrenada, Harry posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco, mientras que las manos de Draco se encontraban acariciando su espalda.  
  
Sus respiraciones se tornaron agitadas, sus cuerpos se mezclaban en una perfecta danza de placer...  
  
-Draco- Gimió Harry - ¿ No crees que deberíamos ir a otro lugar-  
-¿Por que?- Preguntó el rubio -¿No crees que es realmente tierno amarnos aqui, bajo la luna?-  
  
No le dió tiempo a su León de responder, y comenzó a besarle el cuello tiernamente, sentía una sensación electrica recorrerle el cuerpo, Harry solo gemia el nombre de su amado a medida que este bajaba cada vez mas a lo largo de su cuerpo.  
  
Draco recostó a Harry suavemente sobre la hierba fresca, y con su dedo indice comenzó a recorrer el rostro de este, la frente, su nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios y acariciarlos.  
  
Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo recostó sobre él, acto seguido comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa, torturandolo placenteramente.  
  
Draco tomando ventaja le sacó lentamente la polera a Harry, sin dejar ni un solo segundo de mirarlo intensamente a los ojos. Cuando el moreno estuvo con el torso totalmente desnudo, comenzó su trabajo.  
  
Le besó el cuello, mordiendolo suavemente a veces, bajo por su garganta, besó su pecho y se detuvo en sus pezones. Los lamió suavemente, haciendo a Harry arquearse de placer, y que el bulto entre sus piernas creciera notablemente.  
  
Bajo por su vientre, besando provocativamente y luego desabrochó el pantalon de su amante para dejarlo solo en boxers y comenzar a masajear por sobre la tela su ereción.  
  
-Ah! Draco no pares!- exclamo Harry en un estado de total excitación  
  
Harry tomó a Draco por los hombros y lo besó apasionadamente succionando su lengua. Cuando el sly estuvo toalmente acostado sobre harry nuevamente este con un simple hechizo hizo que los 2 quedaran desnudos.  
  
Entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y comenzó a crear friccion, la friccion mas deliciosa que pudieran haber sentido antes.  
  
Harry mordisqueó el lobulo de Draco mientras que le susurraba que lo Amaba, que lo Deseaba y que sería feliz completamente si el lo hiciera suyo esta noche.  
  
Cumpliendo las peticiones de su Amado comenzó a prepararlo, introdujo un dedo dentro de el moviendolo en circulos, lentamente luego otro mas así hasta lleagr a los 3.  
  
Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía de placer.  
  
Draco tomando esto como una buena señal lo penetró lentamente sintiendo como Harry se apretaba más contra el.  
  
Comenzó a embestirlo lentamente mientras masturbaba a su amante de fomra sensual.  
  
Harry no soportando más se vino encima del estómago de su Amado, Draco en las mismas condiciones llegó al orgasmo muy pronto vaciandose dentro de Harry.  
  
Remeber me when you clinch your movie deal (Recuerdame cuando entres al reparto de la película)  
Think of me stuck in my chair that has 4 wheels (Y piensa en mì atascado en mi silla con 4 ruedas)  
Remeber me throught flash photography and screams (Recuerdame a través de flash de fotografìas y gritos)  
Remeber me: Special Dreams (Recuerdame: sueños especiales)  
  
Harry recostado sobre Draco, cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió la necesidad de preguntarle algo,Lo mismo que antes, necesitaba que él se lo respondiera sin titubear:  
  
-¿Draco me amas?-  
  
-Por supuesto mi vida, te amo mas que nada en el mundo-  
  
Harry se abrazó a Draco mientras que Draco reía entre dientes...  
  
-Mi Gryffindor- Dijo tiernamente - ¿Que sería de mi sin ti?-  
  
-Nada eso es obvio- Declaró Harry bromeando  
  
-Aún no entiendo por que te amo...- Sentenció draco  
  
-Por que soy irresistible- contestó el moreno  
  
-Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti- Dijo Draco sarcástico  
  
-Por eso me amas-  
  
-mmm la verdad es que sí... pero bueno que puedo hacer, eres jodidamente sexy... y muy tierno por lo demas- suspiro el sly  
  
Harry solo rió... Draco era lo mejro que le había pasado en la vida, sin él no sabrái que hacer.  
  
Draco en su vida era simplemente una necesidad especial.  
  
Just nineteen, a sucker´s dream (Sólo diecinueve, un sueño de un idiota)  
I guess i thought you had the flavour (Creo que pensé que tenías el sabor)  
Just nineteen, a dream obscene (Sólo diecinueve, un sueño obseno)  
With six months off a bad behaviour (Seis meses libres para un mal comportamiento)  
  
----------------  
  
Aqui termina, espero que les haya gustado, hasta el proximo fic QUIERO REVIEWS! 


End file.
